Faire ses devoirs avec Moony
by Drianna
Summary: -YAOI, SLASH, SBRL- Petit one-shot. La preuve que la lycanthropie est un sujet bien plus intéressant à étudier que les potions. Surtout quand on se nomme Sirius Black.


**Auteur** : Drianna, la seule et unique…c'est sûrement mieux comme ça…

**Genre** : Yaoi, Slash, One Shot, réflexion intensive et existentiel d'un certain cabot noir, n'importe quoi…

**Pairing** : Sirius/Remus, bien sur…Ca va faire plaisir à ma Benane…ainsi qu'à ma tite Cocbys…

**Disclaimer** : Je les ai emprunter a J.K. Rowling…Ouais, ils ne sont malheureusement pas a moi…T.T

**Beta** : Gentille Lice-chan à mwa que j'aaaaimeuh!(si, je suis affectueuse, c'est dans ma nature)

…

…

…

…

…

**Faire ses devoirs avec Moony**

…

…

…

…

…

Mise en situation…

Moi, Sirius Black, le beau, le grand, le merveilleux (mais surtout très modeste), fait ses devoirs dans la salle commune déserte avec Remus Lupin, ami de toujours . Je suis assis à même le plancher, ça fait mal aux fesses d'ailleurs, et y'a des feuilles et des livres un peu partout autour de moi…Moony, assis devant moi, feuillète sereinement son grimoire.

Laissez moi vous dire une chose…Faire ses devoirs avec Remus, c'est de la torture…De la torture pure et simple…Vous savez, c'est comme lorsqu'on vous balance un gros gâteau à la crème sous le nez alors que vous êtes au régime…Ou qu'on fume devant vous alors que vous essayez d'arrêter…Ça teste l'endurance…

Non, mais sérieusement, mettez vous a ma place; j'ai devant moi Remus Lupin, magnifique lycanthrope de 16 ans à la peau douce et au lèvres gourmande. Il fait donc ses devoirs de potion avec moi comme si de rien était, parlant de je ne sais quel propriété d'une plante dont je me fous comme de l'insémination artificielle des vaches au Pérou. Comment veut-il que je me concentre avec lui devant moi qui mâchouille sa plume, l'air désinvolte, alors que quelques mèches châtain lui tombent joliment devant les yeux? Ca donne des pensées perverses, ce genre de vision!Surtout lorsqu'on un l'esprit aussi créatif que le mien…Sirius Black à de l'imagination, vous saurez!

Enfin…Entre un exposé chiant sur les élixir de transmutation et faire mumuse avec Moony, vous choisiriez quoi, vous?

.-Sirius, tu m'écoutes…? Fait le dit Moony, relevant la tête de son livre, plongeant ses jolis yeux dorés dans les miens du même coup…

Bon, je lui réplique quoi…?

« Non, pas du tout, en fait, je me disais qu'on pourrait allez s'enfermer dans le premier placard qui passe et s'amuser à valser horizontalement -ou verticalement, ça dépend de la largeur du dit placard…-»?

Hum, peut-être un peu trop directe…

.-Moony, aime-tu la danse…? Je demande innocemment, accotant ma tête dans mes mains...

.-…Heu…Je n'ai rien contre, pourquoi…? Fait-il, ne comprenant pas du tout mon sous-entendu.

.-Laisse tomber, je souris bêtement, me disant que c'est déjà un bon début.

Son regard reste fixer sur moi quelque instant, puis, glisse à nouveau sur la page ouverte de son livre.

.-Bon, on en était où déjà…? demande-t-il, plus pour lui que pour moi, cherchant des yeux son paragraphe.

Et le voilà repartie dans ses mixtures douteuse…Pourquoi se soucie-t-il t'en que ça de ses foutu potions…? Il est bon en tout sauf en ça, d'accord, mais est-ce que c'est si grave…? Moi je suis nul en botanique, mais c'est pas pour autant que je passe ma vie à étudier le rythme de vie des mandragores…

Je soupire, la tête toujours entre les mains…Je me rends compte que depuis tout à l'heure, mes yeux sont fixés sur la bouche de Remus…

…

Moi, obsédé par elle?Mais pas du tout!C'est simplement que Moony peut faire tellement de chose avec cette belle bouche aux lèvres invitantes…Des choses bien plus intéressante –et surtout bien plus agréable- que de m'expliquer comment préparer une potion que je sais déjà faire, de toute façon. Des choses du genre m'embrasser, me mordiller, me baiser le cou et le torse, me murmurer des choses à l'oreille, lorsqu'il a envie de s'amuser –si, ça lui arrive parfois-, gémir, soupirer, ainsi que de s'occuper de certaines parties, disons, plus basse de mon anatomie...

Bon, d'accord, je suis obsédé par la bouche de Remus…

En fait, je ne suis pas simplement obsédé par sa bouche…

Je suis obsédé par lui, par ses gestes, ses actes, ses paroles. J'aime cette façon qu'il a de toujours faire attention aux choses qui lui sont précieuses, de les chérir et leur donner la plus grande valeur du monde…J'aime cette sorte de naïveté chez lui qui le rend adorable, ainsi que son air doux et gentil qui donne envie de tout lui dire et tout lui confier. J'aime ses sourires, qui nous apaise lorsqu'on a le cœur lourd, ainsi que ses regards, qui peuvent en dire tellement plus que n'importe quel discourt. J'aime ses mains et ses doigts fins, qui prennent et touchent les choses avec délicatesse…

Elles peuvent faire des merveilles, d'ailleurs, ces mains…Je parle par expérience…Et elles sont tellement douces…

Par contre, je n'aime pas ça lorsque ses mains s'affaissent à écrire un devoir stupide de potions alors qu'elle pourrait faire bien d'autres choses…

.-Dit, Moony, t'as pas mal au poignet à force d'écrire? Je demande, le ton léger, en fixant son parchemin…

Il lève la tête, l'air légèrement étonné par la question

.-Ben, non, pourquoi…?

.-Je sais pas, dit-je, je me demande si t'en avait pas assez de faire tes devoirs…

.-Sirius, soupire-t-il, mon devoir en question est à remettre demain. Je n'ai pas envie de me prendre une autre retenu pour un petit travail de ce genre.

.-Justement, tu l'as dit toi même, c'est qu'un petit travail…Tu le finiras demain sur l'heure du midi…

.-Non, je suis sur que demain midi, tu vas t'arranger pour m'amener dans un coin sombre, question de calmer tes hormones…

.-Méheeeuh, Moony!Qu'est-ce que j'y peux si mes hormones sont stimulées par tes phéromones **1** ?

.-J'émet des phéromones, moi…?

.-Il te manque des notions de bio, mon petit Moony…dit-je d'un ton de scientifique qui connaît son sujet, Tout le monde sécrète de phéromones…Et toi aussi d'ailleurs…Enfin, sûrement moins maintenant…J'ai entendu dire que plus on était actif sexuellement, plus on en produisaient…Mais ça fait tellement longtemps que j'ai pas pu m'amuser avec toi…Logiquement, tu doit plus en faire trop trop, à moins que tu me trompe avec quelqu'un…?

Je lui lance un regard en coin, l'air méfiant.

.-Paranoïaque et obsédé…soupire-t-il, Qu'est-ce que je fais avec toi, veux-tu bien me dire…?

.-Plein de vilaines choses pas catholiques… je souffle d'une voix sensuelle à Moony, Tu veux que je te montre…?

Sur ces mots, je m'approche de lui, à quatre pattes, marchant au passage sur les feuilles de notes de mon pauvre lycanthrope.

.-Paddy!Mes feuilles!commence-t-il, l'air pas très content, Et non, ajoute-t-il, une fois que son cerveau à assimiler ma dernière phrase, je ne veux pas…

Je m'avance de plus en plus, le regard en mode prédateur.

.-…que tu me montre…continue-t-il, le ton de voix légèrement moins assuré.

Je lui prends son livre des mains, le laissant tomber sur le sol sans délicatesse.

.-…Toutes les chose vilaines…

Je lui attrape la cravate d'une main…

.-…et pas catholiques…

…et tire dessus pour rapprocher son visage du mien.

.-…que tu peux faire avec tes lèvres, Paddy…finit-il, la voix légèrement plus roque, le regard fixer sur ma bouche.

.-Sur de ça…? Je lui souffle, mon visage très près du sien.

.-…J'suis plus si sûr en fait…murmure-t-il.

Je souris, déposant mes lèvres contre les siennes en un baiser fougueux.

Moony embrasse bien…Il embrasse plus que bien, en fait…Ses lèvres sont terriblement douces, et sa langue caressante rend les choses plus qu'agréable. Souvent, il place sa main sur ma nuque pour mieux profité de l'échange, si ce n'est pas moi qui le fais. Et en se moment, je les sens, ses long doigts fins dans mes cheveux, touchant avec délice ma peau, approfondissant notre baiser, intensifiant cette instant…Les battements frénétique de mon cœur résonne dans mes oreilles…

Je quitte regret cette bouche plus qu'accueillant, reprenant mon souffle, sentant celui chaud de Remus contre mes lèvres…Sa main est toujours sur ma nuque, et la mienne est venu se poser contre son torse…Je pourrais presque sentir le « Bobom » de son cœur a lui sous ses vêtements…

.-C'est bien plus intéressant que les potions, n'est-ce pas, Moony? Lui dit-je sur les lèvres…

.-Je dois admettre que les potions ne me font pas cet effet là…

.-Et si ou allait s'amuser au dortoir, avant que les autres ne revienne, je lui souffle à l'oreille.

Je le sens frissonner sous sa chemise…

Hum…la soirée s'annonce bien…

**1** :Qu'est-ce que les phéromones? En fait, je sais simplement que c'est un truc sécrété par le corps humain qui dégage une odeur qui rend fou de désir ceux et celle qui le sentent…Du moins, si cette personne est attiré par le sexe de la personne qui sécrète les phéromones, elle devrais normalement avoir une envie irrésistible de lui sauter dessus…C'est bien ça, ne…? °fille qui n'a pas encore eu ses court de bio°

Bon, bon, et bien, c'est ça…Un petite One Shot, c'est vraiment n'importe quoi, mais bon…je l'aime bien tout de même…ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas écrit de one shot…Et il est présentement 2 :23 du matin, je suis légèrement fatiguée ''..

B'nuit tout le monde!

P-S: Dsl pour les petits points devant les tirets, j'ai du me battre avec FFnet pour que les dialogues apparaissent...SE SITE ME FAIT CHER!Ah...la vache, sa défoule...


End file.
